Snowbody Knows
by hetalianGemini
Summary: Christmas 2018


div class="userstuff module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: relative; width: 1088.63px; float: none; overflow-wrap: break-word; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;" role="article"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"What was he doing out here? Especially in the middle of a snow storm. His left arm was curled up around his stomach, the fur-lined coat doing little to keep him warm. The white fluffy cold was up to his knees by now, and after getting separated from the rest of the group he was in, he was doing his best to find a form of shelter to hide away until either the snow stopped or he was found. Quickly ducking into a wooden cabin, he sighed in relief as the chill from the wind vanished when the door was closed. The small shelter had two rooms, looking abandoned by its owner. Checking to make sure that the fireplace was useable, he grinned at his luck. He learned how to start a fire when he was younger, the knowledge staying with him for times like these./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"After he had gotten the fire started, he stripped off his soaked and cold clothes, sighing in relief at the new-found warmth from the fireplace. Finding some older but thick clothes, he slipped on the fabric before hanging up his previous clothes by the door to dry. Taking a peek into the other room, he found a small bathroom, old but still useable. Tugging at the shirt, he tried to pull it down over his stomach further, the underside being open to the air. Deciding it would be better to explore the cabin before he lost his chance, he moved over to the kitchenette where he found bottles of water and some imperishable foods, overjoyed that he'd be able to last for at least a little while until help arrived. Pacing against the wooden floor, he found a small ladder up to a second floor. His only guess was it being a bedroom of sorts, but he really wanted to know how it held up so he could use it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Getting a lantern lit, he climbed up to the second floor slowly, the weight in his gut shifting and gaining more forceful weight with the gravity. The steps of the ladder were sturdy, only one bowing slightly at his weight. Getting to the landing, he was glad that the roof looked like it would last. Putting the lantern onto a small table, he moved closer to the bed, checking the sheets for mold or mildew. But that wasn't what he found. Under the thick blankets, he found a skeleton, most likely belonging to the previous owner of the small cabin. He gave a small smile, able to tell that the person had died from old age by how weak the bones were in some spots. Placing all the bones onto a spare sheet, he made sure to keep the bones in their proper spots. He would ask for one of his soldiers to bury the skeleton when he was found./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Kid you need to calm down in there. Mor needs sleep and your dad isn't here to play with you right now." Huffing as he climbed under the covers on the bed, he laid on his side with both arms cradling his middle. The small child was kicking and putting up a fuss, obviously not wanting him to go to sleep. But he was the adult here, giving a few light jabs to his little monster to calm down, he fell /~~~~~/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"It wasn't anything new that he was a light sleeper, being pregnant enhancing that fact to his own distress. He already didn't get enough sleep as is, and this kid waking him up at odd hours was no help at all. So as he sat up in the bed at sharp kicking, it was obvious that he would be in for a long day. Cupping against his belly, he sighed before he stood from the sheets, being careful as he climbed down the ladder to check if the fire was still going. There were small embers still going, so he built it back up before grabbing one of the cans from the cabinets. Finding a clean knife, he used that to open the metal vessel before using the fire to cook the vegetables. It was decent, not what he would have preferred but what could he do. He could feel his little one shifting under his skin as he ate and cleaned up, it becoming uncomfortable for him to sit. He could only guess that his baby had dropped between the time he fell asleep and the time he woke up, the small body part pressing against his pelvis./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""So. You couldn't wait till we got back to base to engage. You take after your father don't you, always trying to annoy me to no end." Pausing in his pacing after he had taken care of the empty can, he glanced down to his middle before the door. "How about we go look to see if there's anyone near? Bet you would like to hear your dad's voice again." Feeling a little foot press against his skin, he smiled before going to get his now dry clothes from where they hung. Finding a thicker coat and a better pair of fitting shoes, he slipped them on before leaving the cabin. He was much warmer in these clothes, walking along his footpath from the day before. It was slightly covered from the wind, but there was a noticeable dip from where he had stomped the white fluff down. The snow reached his knees yesterday, whereas it hit the bottom of his coat today which sat at about his upper to mid thigh. He paused at a set of crossroads in the snow, a footpath having been made that had continued straight instead of turning. He was tempted to follow, hoping with everything that whoever made the tracks wouldn't be far, but that was not happening. For a moment he thought the wet spot in his pants was from the snow before he realized that the fluid was much warmer than anything in the vicinity besides the fireplace./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Really? You couldn't wait? Come on take it easy in there, I'm not a punching bag." Groaning at the constant pattering of kicks and punches, he quickly turned around to head back into the cabin when he felt the head force itself into a crown, a sharp and loud cry forcing from his throat. He thought he would have to wait and deal with pain, that he would need to push the head into a crown. As much as he would love to get this kid out of him, he still had quite a walk to get back indoors. Reaching his left hand into his pants, he bit his tongue as he pushed the head back up a little, everything seeming to be working against him in the moment. Clenching his muscles so the head wouldn't be able to come just yet, he treked his way back to the cabin, having difficulties with the door. God, did his boot get stuck in the door and keep it from opening? He felt the head slip halfway out, a cry coming from his mouth as he paced his way around the structure, the head slipping into his pants as he found a back door. Getting inside, he closed the door behind himself before making quick work of his clothes. He had a hard time with getting his pants off, his hips and thighs too spread by the head to let the fabric come off. So he had found something to bite into as he rested on the floor, his chest and knees against the floor as he had his hands pressed against the bulge of his child's head. Sighing softly he bit down hard as he shoved the obstruction back, a screech of pain quickly following the action./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"He kicked off his pants and boxers in seconds after he shoved the head back in, now fully undressed and able to birth. But it seemed like that wasn't going to happen, kicks still hitting him in weaker spots and causing more pain. Pulling himself up off the floor, he felt the weight shift down a little bit. So that's it. More walking it is./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Pacing around the bottom portion of the cabin for about an hour, he felt the head move back into a crown. Using the wall, he set himself into a deep squat, a hiss of pain coming through his teeth. Keeping his legs spread as wide as possible, he rested his head against the wall and rubbed his middle./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Come on, you've put me in a tight spot so stop being difficult. I won't push you back in this time, just please come out." He was near tears, his nether regions stretched to high heaven as he pleaded for his child to come out. Pushing hard, he cried as he felt the head shoving through him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Get out of me!" Pushing hard, he gasped and panted as the head slipped out and hung below him. Using his right, metallic hand to hold the infant's head, he sighed in relief at his muscles finally relaxing as he felt the shoulders turning inside him preparing to come free. This has all been too much for him, his panting breaths taking his entire break to calm. Pushing hard, he cried out as the shoulders moved forward, his opening stretching out for a last time. He was castrating his child's father, there was no way he would do this again. At least for a few years. Catching his child as they slipped into his arm, he panted heavily as he pulled the small being closer./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""You definitely take after your father sweetie. But I love you both anyway. Now let's go get you cleaned u-" Being cut off as he stood from the squat by knocking on the door, he stopped stiff before he moved silently to the bathroom, using a clean and damp washcloth to clean the baby and remove their tie with a sharp knife. Wrapping his daughter up in a thick blanket, he cleaned himself up before pulling on a dress he found in the dresser. It was embarrassing how well the garment fit him. Noticing the knocking continue, he held his newborn daughter close before walking over to the door, his hips aching as he kicked the boot away from the door./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Hello?" Opening the door, he was slow to look at who was there, going wide eyed as soon as he did. The dark brunette on the other side was frozen stiff in shock as well./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Tord? Were you here the whole time? We were searching everywhere for you. We thought you died in the snow." He shifted the bundle in his arms as the other spoke, the small girl having gotten fussy at the chill from outside, before calming at the other voice./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I got seperated in the blizzard and I guess I wandered off so I wouldn't freeze to death. Found this cabin and lit the fireplace. Now get inside and take off those soaked clothes. You are meeting your daughter." Huffing a little, he turned from the door as he heard multiple sets of footsteps enter. Moving over to sit on the couch and rest his muscles, he tensed as the small girl in his arms began crying. He hadn't fed her yet, how dumb was he? He fixed how the dress fit on his person before letting the small girl latch onto his nipple, it feeling weird for a few moments. Feeling the spot next to him become occupied, he only barely glanced up./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""How long since?" Smirking, he let his body rest against the other's shoulder./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""She's not even an hour old. Came out right before you began knocking on the door." Watching the newborn slip her eyelids open, he smiled at the heterochromatic eyes his daughter sported, hazel and silver./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Damn. If we had come quicker I wouldn't have missed my daughter being born. Guess there was snowbody to catch her, hm?" Jabbing his elbow into the other's side, he huffed a little as he moved to burp the baby./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Seriously Edd? You're in the rookie barracks for two weeks."/p  
/div  
div class="chapter preface group" style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-image: initial; outline: #111111; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.5em 3em; padding: 0.643em 0.643em 0px; background: #333333; color: #eeeeee; box-shadow: none; float: none; border-color: initial #222222 #222222 #222222; border-style: solid initial initial initial;"  
div id="chapter_31_endnotes" class="end notes module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0.643em; position: relative; width: auto; float: none; clear: right; min-height: 5em;" role="complementary"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px auto 1.286em; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"~~~~~/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"2031 wordsbr /Finished December 12th 2018 at 9:51 am/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Thanks alot sauce, you got me stuck on this /~Edd/p  
/div  
/div 


End file.
